Compressible and deployable helical antennas made of metal are generally known in the art. These known antennas include a helical wire made of metal, the metal having the desired electrical conductivity. The helical antenna is compressed or folded in its transporting position, and it is deployed to attain its operating position. The metal wire also determines the deploying movement and the stiffness of the compressed helical antenna such that the helical antenna has a comparatively great mass when the antenna has a respective required size. The antenna in the deployed state has a low structural resonant frequency. Since such helical antennas are especially used on small satellites in outer space, the vibration behavior of the helical antennas strongly influences the attitude and especially the attitude control behavior of the entire satellite. The known helical antenna makes it possible to receive VHF signals although the antenna gain and the antenna pattern are strongly limited.